riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of the Megaverse
A sourcebook for Rifts®, Phase World®, the Three Galaxies™, Heroes Unlimited™ RPG and the Palladium Fantasy RPG® __TOC__ It is a time of fear and darkness when the rival dimensions of Hell – Hades and Dyval – clash. Their Minion War ripples across the Megaverse, brings death and suffering, and changes the destiny of countless worlds. It is at moments like this when talk about the Book of Heroes spreads. Could the legends be true? Is there a magic book that inspires and empowers new heroes when they are needed most? Heroes of the Megaverse® presents the Book of Heroes and its 2,000 greatest champions of the Megaverse. This magic artifact is said to be a hero maker able to find beings with the spirit of a hero and bestow upon them incredible power to do battle against evil. Only one copy of the book is known to exist, and everyone wants to get their hands on it – good guys and bad (demons, Deevils, the Splugorth, the Dominators, the Kreeghor, etc.). According to legend, he who controls the Book of Heroes and wields the “Power of the Two Thousand” can rule the universe. The book has been missing for millennia. No one knows its fate or the true power contained within its List of Heroes. No one except YOU – the current keepers of this legendary Rune book. * The legend and magic of the Book of Heroes. * The powers of the book itself. * The ability to empower and turn worthy heroes into superhumans. * 101 detailed super abilities (not reprints from other books). * Hero Avatars, Hero Mentors, and their powers. * Quick roll creation tables and ways to turn the 2,000 named in the book into Heroes of the Megaverse®. * The dangers of the Book of Heroes, and why it must never fall into the hands of any Lord of Hell. * NPC heroes and surprises. * For use with Rifts® and Phase World®/The Three Galaxies, as well as Heroes Unlimited™, Palladium Fantasy RPG® and other S.D.C. settings. Includes stats and conversions for M.D. and S.D.C. settings. * Contains the names of approximately 2,000 real life gamers who purchased the special print during Palladium’s Crisis of Treachery (and other heroes). * Cover by Apollo Okamura. * Art by Mike Mumah, Mark Dudley, Nick Bradshaw and others. * Written by Kevin Siembieda. * 96 pages – Cat. No. 877. Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2009 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Under Construction Contest In late 2006 to early 2007, Palladium Books drew 10 names per month of fans who purchased the Heroes of the Megaverse® Print. Winners were announced and listed on Palladium's home page. The following is a list of the winners. Each of the winners will have an NPC created for them and added to various sourcebooks. As NPCs are created and added to the database, these names will be linked to their Hero NPC. * Eric Bunch * Anthony Ellerd * Chris Jones * Andrew Moore * John Myers * James Renger * Richard Winters * Daniel Maguire * Kai Martin * Charles McComb III * James Elliott * Ryan Fuerst * Rodger Gamblin * John Livingston * Philip Reeves * Brad Haralson * Gareth Davies * Brandon Church * Jeff Lee * Brian Carter * Adam Middleton * Steven Achenbach * Ernest Gomez * Benjamin Stair * Frederic Burtis * Sam Duckworth * Steven Hauser * Dennis Hughes. * James McCoy * Eric Petersen * Lars Riedel * Adam Anthon * Gary Miller * Wes Misenheimer * Joseph Quigley * Matthew Thompson * Kevin Thorn * V. Lee Jones * Cylia Amendolara * Peter Schlott Artwork Print: The Heroes of the Megaverse® print is a collectible limited edition print, illustrated by Freddie E. Williams II. It was commissioned as a gift to Kevin Siembieda by fan, Dennis Hughes. The original pen and ink artwork was presented to Kevin at the 2006 Palladium Open House as a gift to remind Kevin and crew that the fans are behind him and Palladium Books during this tough period. Thus, it is has a unique pedigree in Palladium history and is a heartfelt symbol of Palladium’s struggle through its Crisis of Treachery. There was also a signed and numbered A Megaverse® United print by Kevin Siembieda, also released to offset the financial burden during that time. Cover Painting: Apollo Okamura Interior Art: Mike Mumah, Mark Dudley, Nick Bradshaw and others. Under Construction * Under Construction Category:Dimension Books Category:Art Category:Minion War